Pulang
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menguntit Sakura kalau mereka pulang. Canon. Terinspirasi dari Naruto part 1 episode 20.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menguntit Sakura kalau mereka pulang. Canon. Sebuah imajinasi saya dari Naruto part 1 episode 20.

**Pulang**

Sasuke tahu ia belum cukup kuat, ia tahu masih banyak sekali orang yang lebih kuat darinya di luar sana, terbukti saat ia dan rekan-rekan setimnya menjalankan misi pertama mereka untuk melindungi Tazuna di Nami. Disana pertama kali ia bertarung dengan ninja-ninja kuat lainnya seperti Haku maupun Zabuza.

Sasuke merasa tertekan pula dengan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan bertambah kuat. Itu membuatnya iri. Orang yang biasanya ia sebut dengan bodoh kini berkembang sangat pesat dan hampir saja mengalahkannya. Sasuke merasa takut akan hal itu, ia tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto. Tidak boleh dengan orang yang selalu dijulukinya bodoh itu.

Dan sekarang beberapa hari setelahnya, tim 7 berkumpul lagi di jembatan seperti biasanya untuk menjalankan misi. Dan seperti biasanya pula, kakashi terlambat. Sasuke yang datang duluan bersama Sakura hanya menyandarkan dirinya di pagar jembatan dengan bosan. Namun ia agak heran kali ini Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, padahal biasanya dia memulai pembicaraan atau sekedar mengajak kencan meskipun tidak pernah di-iyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto ketika ia sampai di jembatan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Keduanya bertatapan sinis untuk beberapa lama, membuat Sakura yang saat itu ada di antara mereka hanya menolehkan kepalanya bergantian bingung. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membuang muka mereka masing-masing.

"Hmph!"

Sakura tertunduk lesu. 'Hah, begini lagi. Mereka berdua ini sejak pulang dari Negara Nami bertingkah sangat aneh. Aku jadi tertekan' batin Sakura.

'CEPATLAH DATANG KAKASHI-SENSEI' dan inner-Sakura berteriak dengan ganasnya. Akan tetapi lama menunggu, sensei yang entah melakukan apa karena setiap saat terlambat itu belum muncul juga.

"Yo! Maaf aku terlambat. Aku tersesat di jalan—"

"PEMBOHONG!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Setelah itu ketiganya langsung menjalankan misi. Setelah Naruto yang berapi-api bicara mengenai misi sulit yang ia inginkan sambil melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal membuat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk, juga jangan lupakan mood Sakura yang melihat keduanya.

Akan tetapi misi yang di dapat adalah mencabuti rumput di halaman seorang ibu-ibu—yang akhirnya berakhir dengan dipukulinya Naruto karena mencabuti obat yang ditanam ibu itu karena Naruto ingin lebih unggul dari Sasuke.

Yang kedua, misi mengambil sampah di sungai yang berakhir Naruto tercebur dan untungnya ditolong oleh Sasuke.

Yang ketiga menjaga anjing—yang lagi-lagi berakhir dengan Naruto yang terseret memasuki daerah penuh jebakan karena memilih anjing yang sangat besar dengan tujuan menandingi Sasuke.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan dan menyebalkan untuk Naruto. Team 7 pun berjalan pulang, Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar sebentar dan berakhir dengan berjalannya Sasuke tidak berniat menggubris Naruto. Moodnya akan bertambah buruk bila ia meladeni Naruto.

"Mmm, belakangan ini kerja sama tim kita berantakan" kata Kakashi sambil menatap ketiga muridnya satu per satu.

"Itu benar. Itu karena Sasuke yang selalu pamer!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk punggung Sasuke yang mulai jauh.

"Bukankah itu kau, Naruto? Hanya saja kau harusnya lebih kuat," ucap Sasuke tak acuh tanpa menoleh terus berjalan.

"Uh, bahkan mereka lebih buruk dari yang dulu," keluh Sakura menatap kedua teman se-timnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai disini, aku akan melaporkan hasil misi," ucap Kakashi setelah saat sebelumnya melihat elang yang terbang berputar di langit atas mereka. Ia memberi kesempatan pada anak didiknya untuk memperbaiki masalah mereka sendiri.

"Hn, dan aku akan pulang," ucap Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Oh, anoo Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kali ini kita berlatih berdua untuk melatih kerjasama tim?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Ia berharap penuh dengan waktu berduaan bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sama juga dengan Naruto," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya seperti tertimpa batu besar saja.

"Kalau kau peduli padaku, kenapa kau tidak berlatih jurus saja?! Terus terang, kemampuanmu itu di bawah Naruto!" lanjut Sasuke kemudian ia berbalik melangkah pulang.

Eh?

.

Di bawah Naruto.

.

Di bawah Naruto

.

Ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Inner Sakura tertimpa batu yang dua kali lipat besarnya daripada yang pertama. Sakura tertunduk lesu. 'Yah, sepertinya benar. Di misi apapun aku memang tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik.'

Dan setelah itu wabah bad mood menular cepat ke Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan pulang. Ia menghela napas bosan. Entah kenapa, hari ini memang moodnya jelek. Pertama, banyak orang yang lebih kuat darinya di luar sana, Sasuke merasa kekuatan sangatlah belum cukup, apalagi ia mengingat kembali hal yang ingin ia lakukan—balas dendam pada Itachi—. Kedua, karena Naruto entah sejak kapan berkembang menjadi kuat dan itu sebetulnya mengganggunya juga, ia sangat gengsi apabila orang yang selalu ia sebut dengan bodoh itu mampu melampaui dirinya. Dan yang terakhir, Sakura yang selalu mengajaknya kencan itu sebenarnya sedikit mengganggunya—dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ya, daripada gadis itu terus menerus mengajaknya berkencan, bukankah seharusnya dia berlatih jurus saja?

Sasuke khawatir dengan Sakura kalau kemampuannya seperti itu terus. Sasuke tidak menjamin kalau ia bisa melindungi gadis itu terus menerus. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan—lagi. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kembali ke arah dimana teman-temannya berada jauh disana. Entah kenapa ada yang kurang sekarang ini. Rasanya ada yang tertinggal membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman.

Yah, sebenarnya entah kenapa ia sudah terbiasa untuk pulang bersama Sakura. Biasanya Sakura akan mengikuti Sasuke setelah bilang akan ikut pulang bersama. Sakura akan mengajaknya ngobrol—dan balik lagi ke ajakan kencan yang lagi-lagi tidak di-iyakan oleh Sasuke. Dan kemudian keduanya berpisah di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah mereka yang berlawanan—yang tanpa Sakura sadari sebenarnya Sasuke tidak langsung pulang, melainkan akan mengikuti gadis itu sampai benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Yah, Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu tanpa ia tahu alasannya kenapa. Ia selalu ingin memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat kapan hal ini menjadi kebiasaannya, yang ia ingat bahkan ketika mereka masih di akademi kebiasaan ini sudah ada.

Sasuke segera membalikkan arahnya menuju ke tempat Sakura berada kemudian bersembunyi di atas pohon sehingga masih bisa melihat Sakura dan Naruto dan sekarang bertambah lagi dengan cucu hokage beserta kedua rekannya yang lain yang meminta Naruto untuk bersama-sama bermain ninja-ninjaan.

"Kau seorang ninja, kenapa bermain ninja-ninjaan?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto dengan horor sambil berjalan lesu. Konohamaru—cucu hokage itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sedang Sakura masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horornya. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Konohamaru menatap Sakura kemudian sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, ia menggoda Naruto.

"Niichan, kau boleh juga. Dia pacarmu kan?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto. Naruto menoleh.

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut.

"Hahahaa, kalian tahu saja," ucap Naruto malu-malu kemudian mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura kemudian langsung memukul Naruto membuat Naruto terlempar menabrak pagar. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

"Kakak!" teriak konohamaru dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau jelek! Kau jelek!" teriak Konohamaru . Sakura menoleh ke arah konohamaru, membuat cucu hokage itu mencicit seketika merasakan hawa yang kurang enak menerpa. Langsung saja Sakura memukuli Konohamaru dan Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Dasar berjidat lebar. Apa dia benar-benar perempuan?" ucap Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Sakura yang telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Akan tetapi itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura. Ia menoleh horror dengan dramatisnya kemudian dengan cepat mengejar Konohamaru dan yang lainnya. Moodnya benar-benar sangat buruk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

DUG

Konohamaru menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Seseorang dengan pakaian aneh dan sepertinya di belakangnya menggendong sesuatu. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis dengan kipas besar di punggungnya.

"Sakit tahu," ucap orang itu. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat kerah konohamaru sehingga Konohamaru terangkat. Sasuke mengawasi semua itu dari jauh, tetapi tidak berniat melakukan apapun untuk saat ini.

"Hentikan Kankurou. Kau bisa membuat masalah," ucap gadis di sebelah laki-laki itu. Yang dipanggil Kankurou sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" ucap konohamaru meronta.

"Ma-maaf, kami tidak sengaja. Tadi aku yang mengejarnya," ucap Sakura hati-hati akan tetapi Kankurou itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Naruto kemudian berlari mendekat. Kankurou menoleh, tersenyum sinis dan menggerakkan beberapa jarinya membuat Naruto tersandung sesuatu lalu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak, aku jadi ingin menghabisinya," ucap Kankurou sambil menatap Konohamaru dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut.

"Hah. Aku tidak ikutan," ucap seorang gadis yang bersamanya dengan kipas besar di punggungnya.

"Nah setelah anak ini, akan kuhabisi anak yang banyak omong itu," ucap Kankurou—laki-laki dengan coretan aneh di wajahnya itu lagi. Naruto menggeram marah. Ia segera berlari kembali ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru.

"Kau!" teriak Naruto marah. Sasuke berdecih pelan. 'Dasar bodoh'

Tiba tiba…

TAK

Sebuah kerikil meluncur dengan keras di telapak tangan Kankurou membuat Konohamaru yang diangkatnya terjatuh. Ia menoleh ke arah dimana batu itu berasal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di desa orang?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di salah satu cabang pohon sambil memainkan sebuah kerikil di tangannya memperlihatkan terang-terangan dialah pelakunya.

"Enyahlah," lanjut Sasuke kemudian meremas kerikil di tangannya hingga menjadi pasir. Sakura dan Moegi berteriak kegiarangan melihat Sasuke yang tampak keren itu.

"Hei, kau! Lebih baik turunlah dari sana! Aku benci sekali orang yang sok pamer seperti itu!" teriak orang berwajah penuh coretan dan menggendong boneka tadi. Dengan sebal ia kemudian menurunkan benda di punggungnya.

"Kankurou, lebih baik kau hentikan itu!" tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi mereka, seseorang dengan cepat ada di pohon yang sama dengan Sasuke membuat mereka yang ada di sana terkejut.

Kankurou kemudian meminta maaf pada orang yang juga menggendong guci besar yang satu pohon dengan Sasuke tersebut dengan nada kaget sedikit ketakutan.

"Maaf untuk semua," kata laki-laki berambut merah yang di dekat Sasuke tadi. Kemudian mereka bertiga—yang diketahui Sakura berasal dari desa Suna itu berjalan menjauh. Sasuke mengamati ketiga ninja tersebut.

"Tunggu, kau yang disana! Siapa namamu!" ucap Sasuke setelah melompat turun.

Gadis yang membawa kipas menoleh. "Eh? Aku?"

"Bukan, tapi orang yang membawa guci!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuknya.

"Sabaku Gaara. Aku juga tertarik padamu," ucap laki-laki yang membawa guci. Ia menoleh. "Dan siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke. Angin berhembus di antara keduanya yang saling bertatapan dengan wajah menantang.

"Kalau aku, kalau aku… Namaku Uzum—"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu," ucap gaara memotong ucapan Naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi bersama kedua temannya yang lain. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ini sangat menarik baginya. Entah kenapa moodnya membaik. Ia sempat sebal karena belakangan setelah dari Nami mereka hanya menjalankan misi yang mudah, namun sekarang setelah mendengar dari gadis dengan kipas bahwa ada ujian chuunin di desa membuatnya tertarik. Pasti akan banyak orang kuat disana.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, ia melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdebat bersama Konohamaru karena Naruto yang kalah menarik dari Sasuke. Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Sakura yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum kemudian dengan berganti dengan tatapan lesu lagi. Sasuke melangkah melewati mereka, berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan pulang," ucapnya. Ah, sebenarnya ajakan tersirat kepada seorang gadis yang ada di situ. Sakura menoleh, kemudian melangkah ragu-ragu di belakang Sasuke. Ia masih merasa malu sekaligus tertekan karena omongan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang berjalan duluan di depannya tersenyum tipis, hanya berjalan bersama gadis ini selalu membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya tenang, karena ia ingin selalu menjaga gadis itu.

Keduaya berjalan dalam diam, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersama Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi. Berkali-kali Sasuke mendnegar Sakura menghela nafas. Ia berhenti kemudian menoleh.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Sakura yang dibelakangnya mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk lesu.

"Perhatikan dirimu," ucap Sasuke ambigu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Berlatihlah sampai kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan pergi entah kemana, memang mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan biasa sebelum berpisah. Sakura melihat kepergian Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis. Moodnya sedikit membaik kali ini.

"Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya!" ucapnya dengan semangat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya meninju udara. 'INILAH KEKUATAN CINTA' teriak innernya membara. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang dengan semangat—sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Dari jauh, Sasuke, yang selalu menjaga dan mengikuti untuk menjaga gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

**OWARI**

AN : Hehehe, maaf kalau jelek. Ini sebenarnya saya dapat ide pas nonton Naruto episode 20, pertama kali Naruto ketemu Gaara dkk. Aku cuma penasaran saja, Sasuke kan waktu itu bilang akan pulang duluan, dan dia bener-bener pergi setelahnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia muncul lagi tiba-tiba. Jadi dia tadi nggak bener-bener pulang? Ngapain saja? Daaaannn… imajinasi saya pun berkembang yang aneh-aneh dan lahirlah fict ini. Tapi semoga sih beneran gituuu… :3

Yosh, minna. Arigatou sudah membaca. Review? ^_^


End file.
